mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The War Era
World War III was a series of battles and wars throughout Earth 2 that started with the War in the Republic of My. Once the first war took place, wars exploded around Earth 2, including The War Of The Minecraft Republic, The War In New ZeaLOL, The War In Southeast LOLsia, the War In GeoROFLgia, the major War in the ROFL Island Chain and many many more. The mastermind behind World War 3 was the Supreme AI. Many very important people died during World War Three, such as Lev Roflzov, a CLPA commander who was once a high ranking USSR official, was brutally killed with a chainsaw by Pieboy6000, after Pieboy was freed by EASlol, Natesworld2k, Kittz, Thunderbirds101 and Tactic Advisor Nikolai. SlainEnder also died when Emergencyranger88 executed him. Maps Declarations Of War And Some Events Durring WWIII *'7/20/11' South My declares war on North My, triggering the War in the Republic of My. *1/3/12 - VietLOL Declares War On itaLOL. Reason: ItaLOL launching a full Scale Invasion of the Country *'1/30/12' - USSR Declares War On GeoROFLgia, Reason: Tensions Etc. *'2/4/12' - The Republic Of Minecraft Declares War On IROFLaq, Reason: Nuclear Strike Against The Towns Of Movez And Nomez *'2/4/12' VietLOL Declares War On IROFLaq, Reason: Assisting Minecraft. *'2/4/12' IreLOL declares war on IROFLaq. Reason: Assisting Minecraft and VietLOL. *'2/5/12' The USSR defeats and conquers GeoROFLgia when GeoROFLgian forces rebel against their commanders. *'2/23/12' The USSR invades and annexes LOLmania after TTSMaster23 betrays them. *'2/28/12' VietLOL Declares war on The Communist Linux Penguin Army. Reason: Nuking several Allies of VietLOL *'2/28/12' IreLOL declares war on the CLPA. Reason: Nuking several allies of IreLOL. *'2/29/12' LOLstria-HungLOLy Declares War On The USSR, Minecraft And Other World Powers *'3/1/12' Minecraft Declares War On LOLstria-HungLOLy, Reason: Nuclear Strike Against The Town Of Rave *'3/1/12' VietLOL Declares war on LOLbodia. Reason: Terrorist attack involving A LOLbodian by the name of LOL ROFLsen *'3/1/12' VietLOL also Declares war on LOLstria-HungLOLy. Reason: Some members Participated in the Terrorist Attack in LOLanoi International Airport and Nuclear Strike Against the Town Of Ha-LOL, VietLOL. *'3/1/12' The USSR suddenly invades LOLtvia without any given reason. *'3/2/12' IreLOL declares war on LOLstria-HungLOLy. Reason: Attempting to attack DubLOL. *'3/4/12' Loltvia and the USSR sign a cease fire. *'3/14/12' ChiLOL Declares War On Minecraft. Reason: Nuclear Strike On LOL-Kong. *'3/14/12' LOLmany Signs An Alliance With The CLPA, Because Of This, Minecraft Declares War On LOLmany *'3/16/12 '''Pieboy gives the order for USSR troops to start invade LOLgolia. *'3/18/12''' LOLmany Declares War On VietLOL. Reason: Surprise attack on one of their Outposts in Rural LOLmany) *'3/18/12' The USSR Declares War On LOLustria-HungLOLy, Reason: Attempting To Attack Soviet Protected Ground *'3/15/12' LOLustria-HungLOLy Launches Another Nuclear Missile at FROFLance. The Nuke Impacted Near PaROFLis. causing sporadic areas of intense Damage. FROFLance delcares war on LOLustria-HungLOLy, and launches a nuclear retaliation against Lolustria-HungLOLy. *'3/19/12 - '''Froflance launches a nuclear first-strike against the USSR, resulting in a nuclear war between the two nations. Froflance and the USSR launch 500 nukes at each other, and Lolkraine launches 50 at Froflance. The war is quickly called to an end after death tolls reach the millions in the USSR and Froflance. *'3/20/12:' LOLmany Launches a surprise attack on one of LOLs's Military Bases. As a result, LOLs Declares war on the CLPA powers *'4/24/12 - Several key space stations above Earth 2 are attacked by Reapers. It is discovered that Linux Anna is alive and that she is controlling the Reapers. *'''4/29/12 Minecraft Invades LOLustria-HungLOLy *'5/1/12 '''LOLustria-HungLOLy invades LOLkraine and LOLmania, however they are repelled by heavy resistance by USSR and Lolkrainian forces. *'5/2/12''' VietLOL Liberates Nazi Geroflmany and a new democratic government is put into order *'5/12/12' LOLustria-HungLOLy Is Defeated And Annexed By Minecraft Shortly After The Death Of Czar Chernov III *'5/16/12' IreLOL defeats the Geroflmans in Polold and occupies it, protecting it. Some people are suspicious of the occupation, however the Pololish armed forces recover and Irelol relinquishes control over the country. *'5/30/12' IceLOL is glassed to contain massive flood contamination. Other Notable events *'3/1/12' The USSR suddenly invades LOLtvia, the LOLtvian forces fight as hard as they can to stop the unprovoked attack. *2 hours later - The USSR suddenly invades LOLthuania and EstLOLnia, the USSR's allies become wary of this. *'3/15/12' ChiLOL declares peace between Minecraft and ChiLOL after EASlol agrees to pay for the damages. ChiLOL threatens VietLOL to pay the full $10,000,000 worth of damage, or they will attack VietLOL. *Four hours Later: VietLOL pays the $10,000,000 worth of damage. ChiLOL stops threatening VietLOL, however they break they alliance. *'3/29/12 '''The USSR leaves the War in the Vietlolese islands. *'3/31/12 The ULR takes back the LOLs that were owned by other countries, these being LOLhio from Irelol, VenLOLice Beach from Italol and GeoROFLgia from Vietlol. *'4/2/12 '''The USSR breaks alliances with some countries. *'4/23/12 Natesworld2K, not wanting a new Nazi Empire, invades LOLmany, ItaLOL, and PolLOLd, backed by allied countries. *'4/29/12' Minecraft Launches A Sudden Invasion Of LOLustria-HungLOLy *'''6/13/12 '''After the Flood Attack in New ZeaLOL, ER88 Discovers that the source they originated from was the planet Named Reach Major Battles During World War III *The Battle For The Russian LOLeration (2011, CLPA Victory) *The Battle For The Republic Of My (2011,Space Battle, War In The Republic Of My, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLcraftia (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLscow (2012, Allied Victory) *Operation Electromagnetic Doom (2012, CLPA Victory) *The First Battle For The Emergencyranger tower (2012, Draw) *The Second Battle for the EmergencyRanger Tower (2012, Allied Victory) *The Third Battle For The EmergencyRanger Tower (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For T'bisilol (2012, USSR Victory) *The Battle Of LOLchurest (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of Verdon, FROFLance (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle For The Valley Of The Four Winds (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For Ching-LOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of BaghLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of Acherus (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle Of Lulzcraft Island (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for LOLmania (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLanoi, VietLOL (2012, Allied Victory (although LOLanoi was hit by a strategic nuclear missile)) *The Battle of DubLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOL York City (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For The Presidential Code (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For The Russian Citadel (2012, Allied Victory)' *The Battle for ER88 City, VietLOL (Ongoing as of episode 3 of The War in the VietLOLese Islands) *The Second Battle for LOLanoi (Occurred from episodes 3-6, Mentioned in episode 6 that it was a CLPA Tactical Victory at first but it turned into an allied victory) *The Battle For AtLOLta, GeoROFLgia (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for LOLtvia (2012, USSR v LOLtvia, Cease-Fire called) *The Battle For Ching-LOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle For TehLOL (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle of Lollogramia (USSR vs Pony-Occupied Lollogramia, USSR Victory) *The Battle of Loldon (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of LOLeena (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for Hi-LOL (2012-2013. Ongoing) *The Battle For VietLOL(VietLOL Vs ItaLOL, VietLOLese Victory) *The Second Battle for VietLOL (2012, VietLOL Vs The Windows 7 Army, Ongoing) *The Battle Of The Storm (2012, CLPA Victory) *The Battle for Lolgolia (2012 USSR Victory, USSR vs Lolgolia) *The Third Battle For VietLOL (2012, VietLOL VS The Loscuts: VietLOLese Victory) *The Russo-Froflench War (2012, USSR vs Froflance, Nuclear Draw) *The Equestrian War (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle for New DelLOL, Indilol (Occurred in Episode 3 of the war in the VietLOLese Islands, Allied Victory) *Battle For SOIvannah, GeoROFLgia (2012, Allied Victory) *The Battle Of BerLOL (2012, VietLOL Vs Geroflmany, VietLOLese Victory) *The USSR-Lolopean War (2012, USSR vs Lolope GL and Irelol, Cease-fire called) *Operation Flood Extermination (2012, Allies Vs Flood, Allied Victory) *Operation IceLOL Liberation (2012, Allied Victory) *Operation Island Liberation (2012 USSR And ULR Vs CLPA, Ongoing) *The Battle Of Midway (ULR Vs JapLOL, Ongoing) *The Battle Of South Lolbodia (North lolbodia Vs South Lolbobia, North Lolbodian victory) Allied Powers *The Republic Of Minecraft *United LOLs of ROFLica *United Speakonian Soviet Republic (Left all wars except the War in the ROFL Island Chain) *VietLOL *IreLOL *Great LOLtain *AustROFLia *MexiLOL *LOLnada *South Koroflia *Eastern IROFLaq *West IROFLaq *ChiLOL *IROFLan *FROFLance (Still On Allied Even Though The USSR And This Country Warred) *LOLkraine *The Republic Of My *LOLzil *Czech ROFLpublic (Invaded by CLPA/LOLman Forces Durring War, Sided with Allies after reclaimed) *ItaLOL (Switched Sides durring the course of the war) CLPA Powers *LOLmany (Defeated And New Government In Power) *LOLmania (Annexed By USSR) *LOLbodia (Considered Defeated Due To Split Into 2 Countries) *The Communist Lulz Brigade *The Soviet Lulz Brigade (Deceased) *LOLustria-HungLOLy (Defeated And Annexed By Minecraft) *LOLgaria *PolLOLd (freed from GerROFLman rule and currently occupied by IreLOL, considered defeated) *LOLpan *LOLvakia *Soviet VietLULZ Brigade *Equestria (Defeated) Other involved nations *LOLtvia *Lollogramia (Defeated) *LOLgypt *LOLgolia (Conquered by the USSR) Planets *Earth 2 *Jupiter 7 *Reach *Mars (War In The Republic Of My) *SOIturanna (War In The Republic Of My) *EritreSOIalia (War In the Republic of My) Category:Earth 2 Time Periods Category:Wars Category:Earth 2 Time Periods Category:Wars